


Troublesome Waters

by 5eyes (GeekyMushroom)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, date at the beach, husbands caring about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyMushroom/pseuds/5eyes
Summary: Dark loves the ocean. Wilford decides to take him on a date at the beach as a surprise. The only problem is that Wilford happens to share his creator's fear of said ocean.





	Troublesome Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by one of Darkwarf's anons on Tumblr and ended up writing this on accident.  
> Still trying to work out how the hell to write endings

Wilford took a deep breath, attempting to calm his already over-anxious mind. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to do this for _weeks_ , and had almost succeeded on no less than three occasions, but each time he had backed out at the last second. But _this time_ would be different. He could do this. He could do it for his Darky.

 

He knocked on the dark oak door that led to his husband’s office before cracking the door open. He poked his head in to be met with the sight of Dark hunched over his desk and silently doing paperwork. He had that look on his face that he always had when he got _really_ in the zone, his brow furrowed and his tongue sticking out a little past his teeth. His aura was casually spread out around him, painting his desk, chair, and a little bit of the floor with his monochrome colors.

 

Wilford smiled and quietly slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He silently strode over to couch and sat down. It’d been a while since he’d seen Dark able to get so focused so he figured he could entertain himself until the man was done. He pulled out a book that happened to catch his eye and began to read.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been about 20 minutes when Dark let out a relieved sigh, picking up his papers and knocking them into order before filing them where they were supposed to go. Wil’s eyes snapped up from his book and his face lit up.

 

“Morning, Darkling!”

Dark would deny that he had jumped, his aura jolting out for a moment before settling back to its usual place. He turned to the man on his couch.

 

“Wil? I apologize, I didn’t hear you come in,” he said. Wil grinned.

“Haven’t seen ya that focused in a while,”

Dark nodded, gesturing back to his papers as he spoke.  
“Yes, I was just going through a few of the details for our next project,” he looked back to Wil, still a little flustered that he had been waiting quietly for him without his knowledge. “Was there something you needed?”

“Mm, I was wondering if you had any plans that could be postponed for today,”

Dark raised a brow.  
“May I ask the occasion?”

“I just wanted to take my husband somewhere special today, isn’t that reason enough?” he flashed a toothy grin and Dark returned a playful smile, shaking his head in faux exasperation.

“I suppose I could push the meeting planning to tomorrow morning—” before he could even finish, Wil was on his feet.

“Wonderful! Thank you, Darky. Have your bathing suit ready in 10,” he leaned down and gave Dark a quick peck on the lips before popping out the door, giving a mischievous wink to the other man before running off.

 

* * *

 

This might have been a mistake, Wilford decided. He clenched his hands to try and stop trembling and took a shaky breath.

 

He had been _fine_ when he poofed the two of them here.  
He had been _fine_ when they walked along the shore together.  
He had been better than fine watching Dark excitedly explain about how dolphins communicate with each other, his hand gestures getting wide and sweeping as got more into it.

 

But then they had finally gone into the water.

 

Wilford was by no means a bad swimmer. He was actually fairly decent at it, and did enjoy the activity. But the fact that they were in _the ocean_ of all places had him going quiet to keep his voice from cracking. His ears were ringing but it wasn’t because of Dark’s aura, his head was swimming; no pun intended; and he was fairly certain that his hands and feet were going numb.

 

Dark glanced back at his uncharacteristically quiet husband. He hadn’t spoken in a while and Dark had thought he may have gone out of earshot. But there he was, standing oddly stiff with his eyes locked on the water. Dark tilted his head.

“Wil?”  
No response. Dark took a few steps closer, gently putting his hand on the taller man’s arm.  
“Wilford?” He said quietly. Wil started, looking around wildly for a moment until he met Dark’s eyes. He flashed a grin, and if Dark hadn’t known him better he would have missed the slight waver in his expression.

 

“Sorry, Dark, musta zoned out for a moment there,” he chuckled.

 

Dark tilted his head again. Something was wrong, but Wilford was trying unusually hard to hide it. Dark carefully took one of his hands, seemingly surprising the man with the gesture.

“You know you can tell me what’s bothering you, right, love?” he squeezed Wil’s hand and gave a soft smile.

Wilford melted at the pet-name, he always did. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers for a moment before looking back up at Dark. He sighed in defeat and looked away again.

“Must’ve got it from ol’ Markimoo,” he murmured, just barely loud enough for Dark to hear. Dark furrowed his brow in confusion and Wil nodded towards the open water. The smaller ego paused before letting out a soft noise of understanding as he put the pieces together.

 

“You don’t like the ocean,” he didn’t say it as a question but Wil nodded in confirmation anyway, an ashamed flush creeping onto his face.

“Wanted to take ya t’see the fish,” he mumbled. Dark reached up and gently cupped Wilford’s cheek with his free hand, leading the other to meet his eyes.

“Wil, you didn’t have to make yourself uncomfortable for me. You know I’d be much happier if we _both_ had a good time,” he said. Wil leaned into the touch, trying to calm his still racing heart.

“But you love the ocean, Darky, and I love hearing ya talk about it. What kind of husband am I if I can’t even do this for you?” He sounded so disappointed in himself that Dark had to fight to keep his aura from flaring in concern.

“Wil, listen to me. You are a wonderful husband, being uncomfortable with something I happen to enjoy does _not_ change that. It just means that if we want to do something like this together we’ll have to find a way that we’re _both_ comfortable with, okay?” He gave Wilford’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“A way like what?” He asked. Dark paused for a moment.

“Well… There is a new aquarium that just opened across town… We could get ice cream on the way,” he said quietly, beginning to lead them both out of the water. Wil’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Dark’s other hand in excitement.

“Oh, Darkling, that sounds wonderful!” He exclaimed. Dark smiled.

“You’d be okay with that?” He asked. Wil nodded happily.  
“Alright. Just promise you won’t push yourself like this again? It… it’s upsetting to see you like that,” Wil hesitated before nodding again.

“Okay, Darky, I promise,” he smiled, softer this time, and Dark returned it.  
“Will you try the bubblegum ice cream this time if I get it?”

Dark chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Fine. Only this once,” he agreed. Wilford let out a small cheer. “But you’re not allowed to steal mine this time,” at that Wilford gave a small pout before getting a mischievous glint in his eye and grinning.

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” and with that, they were gone in a puff of pink, cotton-candy-scented smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the formatting is a bit janky, I don't really know what happened with that


End file.
